My Doc. About Roblox
Hello, I am Csskitty. I have seen some freaky crap on ROBLOX. F*** YOU ROBLOX. Be careful on ROBLOX, things might happen. -Csskitty Sept. 20 2014 Alright, where do I begin? I was getting on ROBLOX one day and someone named "Give Up" sent me a message saying: Stay the f*** away from me, you ruined my life. Stop with the stories or as you would call them "Creepypastas". My life took a turn for the worst after I read your story "Roblox- Nightmare". Please, stop. Of course I was freaked out. I then saw a game called "Give Up Csskitty". We all know I played it. My best friend on ROBLOX (Carlindyp) was on the game too, but she was just there. It's hard to explain, she wasn't moving. My game crashed and I never saw Carlindyp again. That's enough for today I guess. Sept. 22 2014 Greetings again, sorry I did not post anything yesterday. Well I went on ROBLOX and you remember how I got the message? Well it tore my ROBLOX life apart. I looked at it again, and my page froze then, I started to hear someone say "Haha, look out, I might be right behind you." I obviously looked back frightened, and nothing was there. It tore my ROBLOX life apart because, I went on a game and I kept hearing "Haha, look out, I might be right behind you." this got annoying after a bit so I quit. Nothing else really happened... Sept. 23 2014 Hey, my ROBLOX life is actually getting better, I contacted Cindering on Twitter and we had a small conversation. Anyway, Give Up, has another game. Need I say more? Well I got on the game, it was just a big room. On the walls it showed my creepypastas. As I was reading "Don't Join", my friend surffergurl came out of the roof. No, she was not bloody. As my robloxian slowly walked toward surffergurl's body, I heard a muffled screams that I could hardly understand. But from what I heard of it, it sounded like a little group of young children saying: "Oh, Csskitty, we would watch out-out, so stay the f*** away" then I heard a little girl start crying. Then, my screen went black. My computer wouldn't start back up, so I'm using this little crap laptop to tell you guys this. Sept. 24 2014 My computer started back up this morning. I played some games and everyone in the chat kept saying "Holy crap, Csskitty leave". Then my game crashed. I struck gold on this documentary, the Give Up guy, he has mc and I asked him why he was he doing this, here's our little conversation. Me: "Why are you doing this? I never did anything..." GU: "You wrote the stories, I've gotten nightmares. After your stories someone on ROBLOX has been after me, I cant live with it anymore!" Me: "Well, just don't read them.... I mean I didn't know someone would be after you. Please I didn't think it would get this far. Sorry dude..." GU: "I didn't think it would happen either." Me: "So can you please stop? I am freaked out man, I've been having nightmares because of this." GU: "Fine, I'll think about stopping...." Me: "Thanks for you're understanding." GU: "i will never give up......." Me: "What?" He didn't respond, I know his answer to stopping, he wont stop. Sept. 26 2014 Hey, I was ready to give this documentary up, but then, it happened. I was getting ready to put my last part of this documentary on the wiki when just then, there was a ring on my doorbell. It was my friend Riley AKA "Surffergurl". I talked to her about what happened you know about Give Up. She looked at me in a way as if she pitied me but at the same time thought I was crazy. I asked her to come in so I could show evidence I took screenshots just in case something like this would happen. My screenshots, they were gone. She told me in an angry tone "Okay, Sam, I don't believe you so stop trying to scare me!!". I opened something simply called "Whoa.jpeg". Riley looked at it with worried eyes. I told her "See?!". She then spoke in some odd language then walked out like a robot. I looked at it but didn't do any of that weird stuff. That's enough for now.... Oct. 1 2014 Hey everyone! Sorry I did not post for a while... Now, back to actual business! You're probably wondering why I keep using exclamation marks, (Ha, no you don't...). I have excellent news! I contacted Give Up again, here's our little conversation Me: Hello again! GU: Oh you again.... Me: So how is ROBLOX going? GU: Fine.... why? Me: Well because I'm worried... GU: I read your little Creepypasta about me Me: Oh, you read it... GU: Yeah, pretty well written. Me: Thanks? GU: Don't write anymore of it.DONT! Me: Why? GU: Because, I lied my ROBLOX life is worse, it's not just ONE guy anymore... Me: What do you mean? GU: Four clans on ROBLOX are stalking me Me: Oh... GU: God has forsaken you Me: What are you talking about? GU: He wont forgive you of your sins Me: Yes he will... GU: No he wont Me: I'm confused It may not seem great to you, but it's just what I needed. I know one of the clans "Stalking" him. The clan/group is called "Csskitty Fan Group". It was taken off of ROBLOX which saddens me... Before it was taken off of ROBLOX I looked at the log and the only person in the group was named "Sorry, What?" there wasn't a creator though... That's enough for now! Oct. 2 2014 Hello guys, look this is going to be a very large portion of this documentary. There was an ad for a game called "Hey Hey You You!". I joined it for well, fun! When I got on, it was an amusement park! Someone named "KayDasNice" joined. She was really nice and we became friends! I left the game and KayDasNice turned on me and sent me a message saying: Why did you leave me? I F***ING HATE YOU YOUR LIFE WILL NOW BE A LIVING HECK!!!!! Of course I was freaked out! I mean come on! Well that's it I guess I was wrong this will be a rather small part of the documentary... Oct. 3 2014 OH MY GOD!!!!! Guys I have struck GOLD EVEN BETTER GOLD on this documentary. Today, when I woke up, right by my bed was a picture of a noob. Don't believe me? CHECK IT OUT I know, it's messed up! But it was sent by someone named "Shallow". Because it said that on the back. I cant freaking believe it!!!! That's it!!! Oct. 6 2014 Shallow, he is a lot worse than I thought. He keeps sending me incredibly creepy/weird messages on ROBLOX. Most of them about death, I couldn't care less though. Other than Shallow's "Little note", I haven't gotten any thing from him. That's really it for now, stay tuned! Oct. 14 2014 Sorry I haven't posted anything. I got caught up in school and didn't have the chance to play ROBLOX. And, I am extremely sad to say, I'm considering stopping this Creepypasta. I can't deal with the constant hate on ROBLOX or the, guy. After finishing my most recent post, a man started following me. No, not on ROBLOX; in real life. Let me attempt to describe this guy. He's about 6'2 and skinny, too skinny, he's pale, and he has scratches all over his arms. And he never wears a shirt, just jeans (they're torn jeans). And by "hate on ROBLOX" I mean, like people send me requests just to send me messages saying "You suck" "stop the Creepypasta" and stuff like that. Everyone knows Halloween is coming up, (Fun Fact: My birthday is Halloween!). I don't understand why everyone is hating my Creepypastas though. I know this part isn't creepy yet let me tell you what's happened to me on ROBLOX lately. I was bored so I searched "Scary game" on ROBLOX. Call me cliché, but there was blood and gore. And remember the man I talked about? Well when I was playing the game, I turned my head and saw him watching me through the window. That's it really. Sorry about the length of this post. Oct. 19 2014 I AM DONE. I AM DONE. I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE. HELP ME. HELPPPPPP PLESEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! THE MAN NEARLY KILLED ME>.......... PLEASE......... tHeRe'S nO RuNiNg AwAy. Oct. 21 2014 I don't have any idea what the f*** that last post was about. I don't remember typing it. The man i talked about earlier is insane. Behind my house, there's a big forest. I saw the man eating a poor deer. Well, i don't know if it WAS the man, but it looked like him. Either way, it was disgusting to watch. Now, back to ROBLOX. My account, has been hacked, about 3 times today. I'm pissed about it. This guy, who hacks me, is very clever. He uses all of my robux, to buy me things i would buy. So, i didn't think i was getting hacked. After the third time, he f***ed up. I would rather not explain what he did, for it was gruesome. That's it for today guys. I changed my mind. I'm still curious about ROBLOX and it's mysteries. I might end it some-time around Christmas though. The friends I play ROBLOX with have gone missing. And I don't want all of my friends gone. Oct. 25 2014 HEY EVERYBODY! Just here to tell you, to not expect me to end this documentary about ROBLOX anytime soon. The man I talked about hasn't bothered me at all! YAY! And, that ROBLOX crap has gotten creepier! Anyway... I have some more exciting news! I have a game on ROBLOX called Awesome Hangout, other than the constant hate, I'm happy with my game. I decided one day "what the heck, why not make ads for it!". And I made ads. Someone hacked it. It was awful. He put like a satanic ritual praising the death of loleris. I mean, it was messed up as f***. WHY DIDN'T I SCREEN SHOT IT!?!?! Oh sorry. I just kind-of realized I didn't screenshot it. That's really it.... Oct. 30 2014 Hey guys. Well, remember that page I made "Some News Guys"? Oddly enough, I don't remember typing it! Wait a second... I do remember last night when I supposedly wrote it, I was in a dark room. I think I was forced to write it. OH YEAH. I remember now. You remember Give Up? The guy I talk about? Well, I contacted him again, (I'd rather not post the chat we had; it was violent ._.'..) and boy, was he pissed! He was so mad at me, he told me to stop writing creepypastas! We all know that's not gonna happen for awhile! Anyway, ROBLOX's games haven't been the best. I mean, the classic games were so much better. Now we have "Work At A Pizza Place" and "Twisted Murder" and stuff like that. My favorite kind of classic games were obbys. Well I thought to just join a game no matter how bad it is. When I joined it was normal. (I know not scary, it's just an update though!). That's all that happened! Oct. 31 2014 What's up you guys? Well, Happy Halloween/ My Birthday! (lol, my birthday is today guys!). AWESOME NEWS. My friends that went missing, showed up! WOO. Anyway, I was bored (of course I was..) so I went outside with my friends this morning before they went to school. Now before I type the convo I had with them, let me tell you their code names. Surffergurl (ROBLOX + Real life friend) will be called Riley. DylanMorris3 (ROBLOX + Real Life friend) will be called Dylan. Tanor; (Real life friend) we'll just call him Tanor. Here we go! (it was a bit of a long convo..) Me: Hey guys, what's up? Dylan: The sky. Riley + Tanor: *laugh* Me: No I mean like, how's it going? Dylan: I know. Riley: So what'cha doing Sam? (My Real Life Name is Sam.) Me: Talking to you. Riley: Smartass... Dylan: Anyway... Tanor: *sees school bus* Well. See ya guys. Riley: *runs into bus with Tanor* Dylan: How are you up this early? Me: Screw you... Dylan: *laughs* Me: I'm going to go do school work... Dylan: Okay. Bye! Dylan: WAIT Me: *turns head* What? Dylan: Remember that creepy thing you're writing? Yeah, well I got this like, note from some guy named "Shallow" Me: *jerks note from Dylan's hand* Gimme it! Dylan: Fine. Take it. Use it for your story! Me: That's what I was going to do... Me: Bye. So. That was the talk I had. Don't believe I got the note? So did I. But then, it made sense. WAIT. I just had it! WHERE DID IT GO?!?!?! OMFG NO. Well. The notes gone. That's it for today! Happy Halloween! Nov. 7 2014 Hey guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Anyway, I've seen some messed up shit on ROBLOX lately. I don't mean in a game, or any of that. In general, ROBLOX took some wrong turns. It's confusing me, they changed the home page layout. And it's ticking me off. The new games are awful I mean just total pieces of shit. But I did find a game, called "Supar Long Obbie". I always loved obbys so I played it. Remember that old show Oobi? Well when I got on the game, there were photos of the characters with their eyes cut off and blood leaking from said eyes. Maybe the person who made the obby didn't like the show. That's all that happened. Nov. 12 2014 Hey guys! Well, I've got some good/bad news. Good news, I have a huge experience I must tell you. Bad news, I almost got banned from ROBLOX. I kept getting messages from ROBLOX saying stuff like "No more creepy pastas" "STOP" "Stop or we'll ban you!". No matter how much I love ROBLOX, I got to keep writing this. So, my experience. So I got on ROBLOX the other day, and I saw a game called "Wipeout Obby" I love the show "Wipeout" and I like obbys. So I thought it would be an awesome game. I got on it, and someone simply named "LOLWatchme" was the only person on the game, other than me of course. He kept following me. It finally got to the best of me and I put in the chat "STOP FOLLOWING ME, NOOB!". The noob froze. After a while of this noob being frozen I thought I hurt his feelings. So I put in the chat "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!". Half of the noob started to melt, I don't mean like dripping melt, I mean MELT. It's body was becoming liquid-y. I continued the obby because maybe the noob was just trolling me. Then, after I made it stage 10, the noob stopped melting and started following me again. The noobs face wasn't the cheap, overrated, "smile" that all the noobs have. The face began to spin in circles until it eventually became a horrified face. I then panicked then quit the game. I kept getting non-stop messages from "LOLWatchme" which somewhat frightened me, "LOLWatchme" wasn't my friend. How did he send messages? I got over it though. Well, stay tuned for more messed up ROBLOX stuff! Nov. 20 2014 Hello All! The person I mentioned way back in the creepypasta "GiveUp" made an alt account. It's called "GiveUpCsskitty". I HAVE PROOF OF HIM! He wants me to give up, I mean, LOOK AT HIS NAME. So, weird, right? He kept telling me "GIVE UP Give up!". So that ruined my day. At first I made "Give Up" up, but, now he's real. (Hence the photos....) Okay, so it's really messed up. I don't have anything else to say. Dec. 6 2014 Sorry I haven't been posting, I've been really busy. Nothing has really happened other than that stupid Slenderman game I talked about. Honestly, that game DID stand out to me, that doesn't mean it didn't scar me. I wanted to know even more about the Slenderman game, but I didn't put what I found in the creepypasta. I don't know why I didn't, I just felt like it was too much for a simple creepypasta. There is a theory that it wasn't the scream, it was the way the slenderman looked. There was some more details, but the details are rather disturbing. That's all for today. Jan. 12 2015 Happy New Year! Damn....it's been awhile... I am truly sorry that I haven't posted! I thought they were taking down the wikia, so I just decided to step back and let it happen. Interestingly enough, I have a great spooooooky thing to tell you. So have you seen those idiotic spammers that are like "Buliderman told me how to get 1000 robux" or "paste this on other games" and shit like that? Well, I saw one that said "Paste this on two games, press B, and look in your inbox it's scary". I thought I could piss people off by doing it, so I did it. I pasted it on two games, pressed B, then looked in my inbox. I got a message saying "I'm coming" and that was it. I was fucking scared, so I left my inbox. I got another message sending a link, so I copied + pasted it. The link sent me to a game, called "We're Coming". I obviously clicked "play". When I got on, it was just a black screen. This confused me, how the hell is this scary? That's right! It's not. I was getting ready to leave, but before I pressed "x" there was a jumpscare. It was a weird picture of slenderman with static in the background, I tried getting a screenshot, but it flashed, so I didn't have enough time. I then left the game, I didn't want to have deal with jumpscares. Feb. 23, 2015 Hello. This is my last entry...But I have a lot of shocking news. Well...I have terrible news...and for no reason I'm saying it first...but anyway. I am not going to write anymore creepypastas, But I'll still check up on the wikia, delete some shittypastas, but that's really it. Somewhat good news...I guess...I'm going to write one more story after this, but that's it D; Anyway, lately...I've been feeling very depressed/disturbed/scared. For some reason...I feel like I'm being watched...I always look out my window, but the only thing I see is snow. But anyway, I think this all may lead back to my first ever creepypasta. Okay, I need to tell you some stuff that has happened in my stories, and you tell me if it makes sense. (Note: This mentions a lot of my stories, so If you haven't read them, I suggest you should) Remember wayyyy back when I made that creepypasta called "Nim"? Yeah, well, like I mentioned earlier, this may be the reason I'm being slowly being driven to madness I mean maybe that's why I feel like I'm being watched...ANYWAY, The main plot in "Nim", is a little creepy ghost-like character, and he follows me around and creeps me out. Well, I also mentioned Nim in Roblox-Nightmare in a chapter called "Nim Comes Back" Nothing too special, right? Well...you're wrong. After I made "Nim" I started getting a light feeling I was being watched, or that something was after me. This wore off when I wrote Nightmare, but after I wrote nightmare, I got that same feeling, but this time it was...Stronger. Still not a big deal right? Between the release dates of Nim and Roblox-Nightmare, I would have these odd flashbacks of when I was a guest, and Nim would follow me. Again, not TOO big of a deal, right? Well, let's get a bit deeper. When I was a guest, I do remember a Nim like being following me around, but how would Nim been around when I was a guest? Nim didn't come around until after I made an account, so how could have Nim existed? I do have a very, very clear memory of when I was a guest in roblox, and it still haunts me to this day...Well, pull up a chair! ~The first ever time I played roblox, I found a game called "Build a fort" and I thought, why not? I got in a game, and I swear I could hear whispers, and the same audio I heard in "Roblox- ID" and still, how the hell is this possible?! Anyway, after I built a fort, I swear, for a split second, I saw The Faceless Guest. This scarred me, but I still play roblox~ So...Doesn't it all add up? If it doesn't, that's fine. I just find it a bit odd that all of this has happened...But anyway... Oh My God...Not again...I feel like I'm being watched!! I need to look outside my window. Oh...My...God...I SAW A BLACK FIGURE!! You guys won't believe me, but it's there... ƊȏṄƮ ϢȏⓇŖÝ, ĮƮⱢL Ƀĕ ŐṼỀȓ ṤȏŐṄ File Closed........... RuN..... Category:Games Category:Site Based Category:Entities Category:Weird Category:Shock Endings